


The Channeler

by preblematic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened?" he said quietly. "At the end?"</p><p>"Nothing," Frank hedged, but Mikey just kept looking at him until he sighed and rolled his eyes. "It was – I don't know, Mikey. It was just quiet, or something. Peaceful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Channeler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Staring Through the Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231222) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> idk; i got inspired by that little part of Unholyverse, and I decided to post it??

  
Lie down, and drink a potion or two,  
The whole underworld has differing views  
Can your body get addicted to being without you?

It's so peaceful outside your head.  
Let her take the lead;  
Let her rise from the dead  
Sip the wine; confess your crimes.  
Be at peace for eternity.  
It's so quiet when you don't have to breathe.

It's so quiet outside your mind,  
And it's so perfect when you're left behind.  
You're an art piece; you're a medium.  
Can your soul be addicted to not having one?

You're a puppet; you're a puppet.  
You're a radio wave,  
And the whole afterlife has something to say.  
You're a vessel; you're a vessel,  
And what did you get yourself into?   
You're addicted; you're addicted,  
And you die just by living.  
You're a vessel; You're a vessel,  
And what did you get yourself into?


End file.
